tzfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse You
is the third episode of The Twilight Zone: The Next Era. Opening In the grand scheme of things, there are curses, and there is Mr. Kyle York, who has working problems that are passing to his daughter. Kyle has one characteristic nearly no one has, he curses a person every time he's provoked. But in a moment, we'll see his curses going into power. It is unknown how he's gotten these powers or if they were a coincidence, but one thing that can be said, is that these powers are from, the Twilight Zone. Story Kyle York wakes up and looks at his clock, the time is 8:08 AM, he slams his table and goes downstairs. He receives a call from his boss, his boss states that if he doesn't get on time he will be fired. Kyle's wife Jane serves him oatmeal. He quickly devours it, and drives his daughter Rachel to school. Rachel notices that her father is anxious and asks, Kyle doesn't reply. As they approach Rachel's school, she looks and hides away. Kyle urges her to go, after a few attempts, to accepts and steps out. Immediately, her arch nemesis Beth Lakener starts to annoy her, which is the reason of her refusal to get out. Kyle confronts Mr. Lakener and with an enraged cry he says, "Bill, I thought we had an agreement!" Bill Lakener just snorts and says that the agreement is off. Kyle is enraged, and he tells Bill: "Bill Lakener, two weeks ago you told me in person that your daughter was going to stop bothering my daughter. Now, you deny our agreement. I hope your blood boils, and your lips pop. Curse you, you have disrespected a truce you solemnly swore to keep!" (Opening) After school, Kyle picks up Rachel with a black eye, Kyle demands who attacked Rachel. Rachel just whispers Beth's name. When they arrive home, Kyle slams the door and drives over to Bill Lakener's house. He knocks, but no response. When he realizes the door is opened, he finds the body of Bill. It is empty of blood, and undoubtedly, his lips were burst. Beth comes up to Kyle without any words, and punches Kyle right in the stomach. Kyle casts a curse on her to vanish, and she does. Kyle does not know how he's doing it, but he checks his watch and it is 6:07 PM. He has to get back to work, so he drives to his building and meets his annoying boss. His boss just hands him a note that says he's fired. But soon after that, Mr. Golden, the boss is on fire! Eventually, Kyle curses him into ash. He turns to the witnesses, "You have all witnessed a taste of my new power. Begone, your mouths shall remain sealed until the moment comes. Let this be a lesson to you that things that happen in here, stay in here!" Immediate, is the mouths of the other workers vanish, and they are left in shock, and Kyle leaves he heads back home, and goes to sleep. In the morning, he turns on the news, and there are headlines all over about the curses. Kyle grins at the sight. As Kyle drives Rachel to school, she worries about Beth, but her father assures her that Beth will never bother her again. Kyle watches her as she nervously walks in. Kyle drives to work happily, finished his papers, and turns on the news. There is a story about missing Beth and Bill Lakener, they haven't been seen. "It's like, they just vanished!" said a neighbor. Kyle just switches between the channels and watches his favorite show for three hours. At 2:00, he drives by at Rachel's school to see that she has a frog in her hand. Along with the school filled with frogs. Kyle asks what happened, and laughs. Rachel just tells her father that Mrs. Watts and all of the other children were making fun o free, and she cursed them. Rachel just asks her father if he likes her. He just tells her: "Rachel, you've been my daughter for twelve years. You have become powerful, I don't know where this comes from, but it's in your blood and it's in mine." After that, the scene turns to an image projected by a wizard in a magic stone, with the others who are laughing. One of them just says that humans are so foolish to have such powers, and will never use them wisely. He then makes a speech to the other wizards. "Students, students, I hope this will be a lesson to you that humans are not to be trusted. This scene shows that if these pitiful creatures were in ever such power, their foolish would would never be strong enough to handle this much power. They've discovered too much about magic, this is why we must keep hidden among them, and never use our magic when they're around. I have faith in you, that image perhaps is a glimpse into the future of what is to come, or what would happen if you were ever to show humans our true nature." Closing Cast *Jack Falahee as Bill Lakener *Ella Anderson as Beth Lakener *Jessica Cherinak as Rachel York *James Franco as Kyle York *Katie Gill as Jane York